Don't leave me
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Slight AU- or post war) When Sakura get's injured on a mission, Obito finally realizes just how quickly he could lose everything he has with her. Falling into overprotective boyfriend mode, he does everything he can to make sure she's happy and heals quickly, he'd never let another moment with her slip through his fingers.


**I've had a long day today and needed to wind down after writing a 5000 word Hashi/Saku/Mada smut fic! Good god that thing took forever to finish! Anyway, hope you like it~**

* * *

Blood.

He remembered seeing blood everywhere as they rushed her deeper into the hospital, and while he paced outside the door to her room waiting to be able to see her, it was all he could think about.

If he'd been there, he could have stopped it.

If he'd been there, she wouldn't have been overwhelmed.

If he'd been there, she wouldn't have gotten injured at all.

If he'd just _been there_….

But he _hadn't_ been. No, he'd been safe and sound at a bar with Kakashi, drinking his worries about their future away while she dragged herself back to the village, fighting to stay alive.

He hadn't been there for her.

_He should have been._

This was entirely his fault.

"Obito?" Kakashi's voice quietly called, the white haired man watching the Uchiha pace irritably, his eyes flashing sharingan red every few minutes that passed without word. "She'll be fine, she's stronger than this."

"She will be. I know she will be, she has to be. I'm not losing her Kakashi, I'll do anything to keep her here with me."

"Obito…"

"I mean it! I won't lose her! Once was enough Kakashi, and that was just a fucking nightmare! I can't handle it again, I won't let her slip away!" It had been a nightmare. Her heart had stopped for a short time, and if Shizune hadn't have been with the team during that mission…

'No' Obito shook his head firmly, leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. His hands clenched in his hair before moving to cover his face as he snarled to the ground, desperate to just go in and see if she was okay yet. 'She'll be okay. I KNOW she'll be okay.'

She had to be.

He couldn't live without her.

"Uchiha-san?" 10 minutes of silence was broken by the nurse's timid voice, her intimidated form cowering slightly under his previous harsh glares.

He'd apologize later.

He was too concerned about Sakura right now to do much more than worry.

"Haruno-san pulled through, she's in recovery as we speak."

* * *

Everything had to be perfect.

The flowers had to be fresh, the windows had to be open and the curtains pulled just right. The lights couldn't be too bright, and he sure as hell wasn't letting her eat that crap they served here, so each day at breakfast, lunch and dinner, Obito brought her food.

She never woke up to eat it though.

She was still sleeping.

It'd been a week, and he was so worried.

Tsunade said that everything was fine, that she was okay, just replenishing the energy she'd lost. But if everything was fine, why did his stomach drop every time he saw her pale face, why did he feel like crying each time he brushed her soft hair for her, making sure she was nice and tidy, just how she always was.

And he sat there, all day, every day, huddling up in the chair next to her bed, just watching her peacefully sleep.

He had to be there when she woke up.

He needed to tell her how sorry he was for not going with her, for brushing her request off for a simple bar hopping trip with his friend.

He knew she hadn't minded, and that small smile she'd given him haunted his every waking moment lately- even his dreams.

So soft, so understanding, so loving…

He should have been there to protect her.

'I'll make up for it,' he frowned, looking out the window at the nice day outside, the warm sun only just brushing the end of the bed. 'I'll never let anything hurt her again, I'll take care of her this time.'

Maybe it was just coincidence, maybe it was fate, but the second he swore that to himself, Sakura groaned softly, shifting to open her eyes.

"O-_Obito_…? What's…what's going on?"

He wasn't ashamed to admit he cried then, his lips brushing against hers over and over again as he held her, trying his hardest not to aggravate any leftover wounds as he cradled her against his chest.

He'd never let her go again.

Never.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan."

* * *

Not long after he awakening, people started flooding the room, well wishes and flowers covering the tables, hugs and tears coming from a select few of her visitors.

Obito just frowned to himself and made sure they didn't try to get her to skip out of the hospital. She'd done it before, having picked the habit up from Kakashi, and Obito didn't want to see her leave before she was discharged.

What if something went wrong and she got hurt again?

No, he'd make sure she stayed until she was all healed up, even if the little pinkette raged at him for it.

Shaking his head at Naruto's stupidity, Obito left the room with a quick promise to be back with food. His footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty hall as he made his way outside, stuck on auto pilot as he made his way towards the pinkette's favourite restaurant.

She'd love it after not eating for so long, maybe he could get her a few dango as well?

She always brought him sweets when he had to stay in with an injury…

Not half an hour later, Obito walked back into her hospital room, hands heavy with random things he'd picked up for his little girlfriend, a few changes of clothing and an extra tooth brush he knew she wanted.

Only to stop dead as he caught sight of Naruto playfully helping Sakura up and out of bed, completely ignoring her pained expression.

"NARUTO!" His voice thundered throughout the room, his rage clear on his face as he ran over and yanked the startled man away from the equally startled pinkette. Snarling down at the orange clad boy in fury, Obito grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the door, throwing him out into the hall and flashing his sharingan red eyes at him. "GET OUT!"

The boy just let out a strangled noise and turned tail, disappearing from view as the dark haired man clenched his fists, pulling the door closed sharply while slowly letting out a breath.

He needed to calm down.

Obito leant his head against the cool wood, closing his eyes as he took another deep breath, slowly unclenching his hands and relaxing his tense form.

But seeing that pained look on her face…

"Obito? You okay?"

Okay?

Was _he_ okay?!

Turing his head just enough to see her worried face, Obito worried his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed, moving from the door to slowly pick up the bags he'd dropped.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, you know that. I got you dinner though, you must be hungry by now…"

Her stomach growled.

He smiled.

She blushed.

And all was right again as he gently helped her back into bed, smoothing out her hair with a hand as she ate, her light laughter soothing him as he closed his eyes and just basked in being with her again.

He'd never let a moment slip between his fingers again.

Never.

* * *

"I'm serious Obito-"

He knew she was.

"-I could leave now, it wouldn't cause any trouble for anyone-"

He knew that too, Tsunade had informed him about it earlier in case the pinkette did try to skip out and leave.

"-So please? Help me out of here?"

Her large green eyes looked up at him pleadingly from her bed, her hands clasped around his own and his thumb stroked her knuckles absentmindedly.

"Alright, fine,-"

"Thank you!"

"BUT! Only if you come and stay with me for a few days, alright? I don't want you alone if something comes up, you're still not allowed to use your chakra for another week at the least…"

Silence filled the room and Obito shifted under her considering gaze, his own eyes pleadingly looking back at her, his puppy like expression making her sweat drop slightly.

"Okay, just for a few days though, then I need to go and tidy up my apartment."

That night was the first time they'd shared a bed, and Obito found that he loved holding her close, burying his face in her hair and just enjoying her calming presence next to him, both of them quietly talking until they finally fell asleep.

Waking up to her legs tangled with his own and her body curling against his was an added bonus Obito wouldn't mind a repeat of, especially when he got to see her wandering around his house in one of his shirts. It was only because she didn't have any spare clean clothing with her, but she didn't seem to mind wearing his things too much.

It was rather stirring if he was honest with himself.

So was that sleepy smile she gave him upon waking.

* * *

The day Sakura was pronounced fit for active duty again, Obito was both relieved and worried, his demeanour switching between the two enough to prompt Sakura to finally say something.

"Are you okay Obito?"

Why was she always so worried about him?

She should worry about _herself _from time to time…

"Honestly…No, no I'm not."

She turned to look at him more closely, her hands wrapping around his middle as the pinkette pulled him into a hug.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Looking down at her and slowly wrapping his own arms around her form, Obito sighed, pulling her tighter against him.

"I'm scared Sakura," he whispered, his eyes looking intently at hers as he spoke, the worry he felt reflecting as they shifted between red and black. "I'm scared, I'm so scared. Of losing you, of you leaving, of being alone. I don't ever want to have to see you like that again, it destroyed me, I can't handle it another time."

"Obito…"

"I know we're shinobi and it's common in our line of work…but Sakura, promise me you'll be safe, promise me you'll never leave me again?"

"You know I can't do that Obito, missions can get dangerous…"

"Can you do it anyway...please?"

Damn it, he was getting choked up.

"I promise."

That was good enough for him.

He'd never let anything hurt her again anyway.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, hey let's head home, I got some of that cake you like earlier today."

Both of them ignored how his voice broke slightly, or how her eyes watered as they started off, the cooling night air shadowing them as they walked down the street towards his apartment.

It was okay though.

Everything would be okay.

They'd never leave each other again.

Not willingly at least.


End file.
